Jeryndi Trander
Player Name: Melissa Yahoo ID!: trapped_in_turmoil Forum Handle: Leryndrian Homeworld: Unknown. Species: Human. Age: 15 years old. Eyes: Brown. Hair: Black; long and slightly wavy. Height: 5'6'' Weight: Approx. 120 lbs. Physical Description: Short, small-framed, lithe. Very athletic. Small hands. Usually keeps his moustache intact just because he likes it. Distinguishing marks, scars, tattoos: 1. Long, vivid scar from the center of his throat all the way across to to the left side of his neck just under the chin. 2. deep, diagonal scar across his left upper arm. 3. weird shaped scar on his lower back from a burn/cut, branded skin there. 4. several other small ones that I'm loathe to type. Force Sensitive: Yes. Occupation: Jedi. Rank: Padawan. Affiliation: Jedi Order. Weapons: Green lightsaber, blue training saber, two small blaster pistols. Relatives: Iella Trander (mother, deceased), Rashai Trander (uncle, deceased), Brukan De'yuum (father, estranged). Brief History: Jeryndi was born into the hands of a naive mother, his father being a smuggler and a slaver. His namesake, Jeryndi Paqari, helped his mother to escape his father's ring of terror when Jeryndi was two. There, he lived in the slums of the capital of Bastion as streetrat for the less-than-better half of his life... Orphaned at the age of 7, he became a thief and an errand boy in order to survive. With no friends or family left, he lived nowhere in particular and slept on the doorsteps or floors of those who were kind enough to let him. While he was quick to learn the trade, he was loathe to do something neccesary to the trade itself... Killing. He was minimally educated, knowing only how to count and less-than-basic reading and writing skills... On a delivery job into the upper levels of the city, he met with certain doom. A blessing in disguise, one named Caedmon Cato, came to his rescue that day... Who offered to take him as his Jedi Padawan, to learn the ways of the Force... After becoming a Jedi Padawan, he proved to be an agile pupil when he actually set his mind to his work. In the months following his beginning his apprenticeship, several battles ensued. At the battle of Toprawa, he accompanied the other Jedi padawans to Elom, where he met Leiyn Dar. He became rather close to her, gradually seeing her as a big sister as well as a friend. Another he came to care for deeply was one Lepri, another Jedi Padawan. When the Dawning Hope came to Elom, he stayed with Leiyn during the delivery of her twins. A reoccuring Vision plagued him for months after, which had only been made worse by the fears and worries that his Master, Caedmon Cato, had been KIA. Jeryndi, however, did not think he'd been killed in action, only that he was missing. The days after the downfall of the Dawning Hope saw Jeryndi overcome his Vision and his fears of Caedmon being dead. Shortly after the rendevous in the Tion Hegemony, Jeryndi, Lepri, Master Kabraka, and several others embarked on a mission to the nearby planet of Ossus to rescue Master Murra Tekal and other Padawan... Months later, Jeryndi found himself accompanying the Mission to the Altar... There, he was seperated from his group and found himself in the same room with Phobos and several of those who opposed him. A most disenheartening reunion with Master Cato and Sadhric Tlin where he witnessed the death of Mekhetu. As the battle continued, Jeryndi found himself succumbed to the Will of the Force. Jeryndi had become the Catalyst... And had dealt the killing blow to the Dark Lord Phobos and, inadvertently, killed trillions of people... Current Game Summary: As a result of being the Catalyst, Jeryndi was given a choice between life and death. He chose life, obviously, but not without due consequences and several near-death experiences. With his health in horrible condition, rapidly and constantly deteriorating, he contintually struggles to keep his head in the clear. Now, on the forest moon of Endor, he continues his training while reuniting with the ones he cares for... While he regains his Balance in the Force, he builds his strength, and thus, moves on towards a more effective way of Healing and learning... ---- Return to the Character Database ---- Return to the Main Page. category: Eotf Category:Character Database